Seraph: inthe MIDDLE
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Sequel of Seraph: The Beginning. Shinoa was finally rescued but their problems doesn't stop there. Kureto wants to torture her, Vampires' are in it for a war, Guren has plans, Yuu is enraged, Mika is caught inthe middle of it all.
1. Everyone's moving forward but me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is in continuation of where Seraph: The Beginning ended. Yeah, kinda like part 2 or season 2 if you wanna call it that way.**

 **Previously on Seraph:  
** Seraph: The Beginning introduced the main characters Yuichiro, Mikaela and Shinoa. Yuu reunited with his childhood friend Mika who was surprisingly a vampire. What he didn't know is that Mika had set up an ambush on Yuu's squad to get him back. Mika hired Crowley to get rid of Yuu's human friends. Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki made it back to Guren's checkpoint to ask for backup and rescue Yuu and Shinoa who got left behind. Yuu, Mika and Shinoa were able to got to know each other on their hiding. Unfortunately, Mika made the wrong call to proceed with the plan and Crowley takes Shinoa to Ferid while Mika later wakes up in an infirmary within the humans' territory with Yuu's persuasion of Guren to not kill him.

Mika and Yuu stay together at JIDA, temporarily merged with Narumi's squad under Guren. They plan to rescue Shinoa after they do their raid in Nagoya.

Mika develops feelings for Mitsuba who was admiring Yoichi. Mitsuba returned his feelings. Yuu on the other hand, accepted it with approval but later had nightmares of never seeing Shinoa again. Realizing he missed her more than anyone else did. Later at the end of their raid in Nagoya, Guren finds Shinoa and attempted to kill her for her own sake but Kureto stops him saying Shinoa holds valuable information.

Arriving back to base, Yuu and the others continue to talk about how their squad will finally be complete once Guren gives them the good news of the rescue mission. But Guren did not meet with them and instead secretly called Mika to meet with him. He revealed that he knew Mika's secret and got Mika pushed to a corner. In the end, Guren tells Mika about Shinoa's condition. Mika couldn't bring to say he was at fault, now that he built good memories with them. Mika proved to Guren that even with his short interaction with Shinoa, she will be someone he considers a family.

Guren says that he passed the test and will entrust Mika with his plan.

What is Guren's plan?

Crowley Eusford was nowhere seen. What happened to him?

What will Mika and Shinoa's fate be? What will Yuu do?

 **SERAPH: IN THE MIDDLE  
** One month ago. After Crowley took Shinoa with Mika as witness to the first time he's tasted her blood.

"I'm sorry but explain to me again why you took a human back to our base? Not to mention, this human is a soldier working for the army that we are up against?" Ferid asked when he arrived at his mansion seeing the unconscious soldier tied up and lying in his couch.

"I brought her with good reason."

"Well it better be darned convincing otherwise I'd have your head hanging in my doorstep." Ferid says and Crowley said nothing but offer him a drink. "I'm not thirsty."

"You need to distract yourself so the following things I will tell you is not going to be you ripping my head off." Crowley negotiated and Ferid takes the glass cup in his hand to drink.

The redheaded vampire watched closely of Ferid's reaction who finished the whole cup in one gulp. A satisfying grin plastered across his face after drinking the blood he prepared. "I take it this blood belongs to that soldier?"

"You bet it does."

Ferid scurried to the sleeping soldier, having a good look at her face. "Hmm... it appears that she's an important member of a family." he stated his assumptions. "One that means she's not the only one whose blood tastes like this. If we get them then we got something to feast with the other progenitors."

"Any ideas then?" Crowley asked with a shrug.

"With the many sub branches there are, I'm not sure which to bet on." Ferid said as he continued to scrutinize the girl with lustful eyes, until he eyed the bite mark on her neck and shoulder. "I see you made yourself busy in your time at Shinjuku."

"Mikaela asked me to help him get his precious Yuichiro back. Like you said, I agree to it." Crowley explained. "To enrage Yuu to hate vampires more and kill his friends. But I wasn't able to even touch one but this." he finished. "Everything was just about me going to kill them but the moment I tasted her, something was different."

"And you had to tell me." Ferid concluded.

The seventh progenitor got up on his feet, tapping a finger on his chin, his smile never wavered as he hummed a tune familiar to the redheaded vampire. Crowley said nothing but observed Ferid to his antics whenever he's amused to the point that he wants to amuse himself some more which is why he will always make matters more complicated than it is.

"If we introduce her to the rest of the progenitors, they'd love it. And perhaps support us when we propose to do a raid and capture the rest of her family." he began.

"Yes but we have no leads yet." Crowley reminded him.

"Oh that's simple. We ask, she talks. If not, we put her in my chambers until she speaks." he said simply with a shrug. But he wasn't satisfied with how easy everything is. Crowley knew Ferid long enough to know that having fun was all that matters to him. "Maybe the Queen is interested to help us."

"How so?"

"Little Mikaela is away and he can't live without her unless he finally gave in to drink human blood." Ferid stated. "All we have to do is let her taste this unusually good blood and she'll be on board with this. Unless of course she's going to keep something from us and refuse to help." he continued to mutter. "But then again, good blood is not enough motive to convince the progenitors to risk lives."

He sat down in a chair opposite of where Shinoa was while Crowley was standing, staring at him do his thing.

Crowley eyed the unconscious soldier for a moment to think. "They'll just suck the life out of her." he says.

"Exactly. They wouldn't care less what happens to her, which is why we should convince them that keeping her alive is worth our time." Ferid says. "Her blood is not enough leverage though... that's why I want to involve her family, assuming she _does_ belong to one."

"And the trouble of going through all this will benefit us how?" Crowley asked him and Ferid just smirked.

"We get to have fun. The same excitement I felt when I played with young Mikaela and Yuichiro years ago." was his reply.

* * *

 _[December 20 - Present day - 13:00]_

Mika was outside the apartment, leaning in one of the pillars outside, hitting the back of his head softly on the concrete wall behind him. Troubled. A day has passed since Guren had asked for his help with his plan and Guren not telling Yuu and the others anything. Mika had to lie not knowing anything until the time was right. It troubled him to have lied again.

 _Lying seems to be something I do a lot to the people I love..._

"I guess it would've been better if you actually don't love them then." he heard a voice say beside him. "That way, you don't have to lie to them."

He turned beside him to see Shinoa with the same attire she wore a month ago when they first met. He was surprised to see her, he wanted to panic, he was afraid of what she might say and do. She knows the truth. And if it wasn't Crowley that will tell Yuu the truth, then she will.

"What's wrong? Afraid that I may suddenly remembering everything and tell Yuu what you did?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not real." he muttered, anxiety crawling all over him.

"Maybe. But you were thinking about me a lot that I couldn't help but exist right now." she says and Mika felt as if he would just have a heart attack.

"Get the hell away from me!"

He swung his arm towards the Shinoa that he can see, seeing that his arm crashed at the wall. His fist felt the pain of landing there without hesitation. And it was mentally killing Mika that he's been seeing hallucinations of her ever since that day.

"Mika?"

Mika quickly pulled his fist back and turned to Yuu with a smile when he heard him speak. "What's up, Yuu?" he asked casually.

"Nothing. Just wanna know why you're having a round with that wall." Yuu teased to ask his concern for him and decided to sit beside Mika. "What's going on? You've been alone again. Like we're back to square one."

"I've just been to a lot of thinking." he said vaguely.

"And?"

"I think about the kids back then... Akane.. and the rest.." he begins to say. He didn't want to lie so he brought something up that he'd frequently think about. "How they could've been now if they were alive."

"They would've stood by our side vampire or human, won't matter. We'll still be family." Yuu assured his friend, hoping that it'd help him calm down.

"Thanks Yuu." Mika said with a smile. A smile to cover up the fact that he's keeping something again and that he's bothered by it.

"Of course!" Yuu said with a grin. "Just please don't sulk. I'd be okay if you were with Mitsuba but never take all these things like you're alone in this."

Mika never even want to consider giving Mitsuba the same burden he's carrying but for Yuu's sake, he continued his fake smile and nodded. "Of course. I'll take to her about some things and you'll be in the loop. I promise."

"Just not when you... you know?"

"Yeah. I think I'd keep that between me and her." Mika said with a chuckle.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner then." Yuu said and patted his friend in the back before walking away.

 _I'm sorry Yuu._

 _"You know, if you can lie to him straight in the face about this then you can lie to him about anything else."_ he heard his imaginary Shinoa say. _"Just as you lied to me to lead me away from Yuu before handing me over in a silver platter to your accomplice, Crowley Eusford._ "

Mika held his anger in and left. If he were to make a scene then it would make Yuu suspicious.

He'd ignore this illusion just as he does everyday.

* * *

In Guren's apartment, Guren had just got out of the shower when he heard a disturbing and ongoing knock from the door. He knew well to dress first before opening the door to see a troubled Mika who entered his room the moment he opened the door.

"Oh please make yourself at home." he said sarcastically before closing the door.

"We have to tell them." Mika spills the beans.

"I didn't ask but you telling me about it means the guilt is eating you alive." Guren stated and walked towards his bed to have a sit.

"I would've taken it but the fact that I see her everywhere I go, telling me things, it's just hard to get it out of my head." Mika told him the truth. How much it has bothered him as time passed. Even if he keeps telling himself everything will be alright.

Guren nodded, understanding his situation a bit. "If we tell them, tell me what good comes out of it?"

"The guilt stops eating me." Mika says but quickly supplemented something else. "And so Yuu wouldn't have to worry."

"So that the guilt will stop eating you." Guren repeats. "That's the main problem here."

Mika didn't deny it knowing it was true. He sat down the chair and tried to breathe as calmly as he could. Hoping not to see anymore of his hallucinations. "I don't know what to do. I just want it to stop."

"If we tell them, Yuu will be enraged and he'll rebel against us and will fight Kureto even if he knows he doesn't have a chance. We're doing this because we don't want him to do something he'd regret." Guren tried to help Mika's case. "And until you're ready to talk to her, we cannot proceed with the plan."

The vampire lost his ability to hear for a moment. He blocked everything out to think. He was in a panic. But his body remained calm. His mind was frantic.

 _I.. I can't... it's just.._

 _I keep telling myself I wanted to meet her but not like this. I..._

 _For Yuu, maybe..._

 _Should I even...?_

"Hey little Mikaela, you alright?" Guren asked, snapping him out of his trance. "If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'm not forcing you to."

"But the longer I delay it, the longer I suffer from this." he said. "I might as well deal with this."

"You sure?"

"Count on me. I'll do your dirty work for you."

* * *

 _[November 18 - 19:00]_

"...you don't cry for help, you don't scream, you don't give me the face I want you to make." Crowley muttered as he washed his hands. "And that just means that you want to have fun with me?"

"The way you translated my silence is very wrong." Shinoa rebutted.

She was tied in a chair with her hands behind her back. If she were to be tortured, she's ready for it. It's one thing she's trained for. And Crowley's way to make it easy for her helps her case. The least she can do is play his game.

"And how do you expect me to take it as?" Crowley says, now drying his hands with a hand towel. "Because the way I see it, if you speak, they take you away from me. If you don't, you get to stay with me."

"If I speak, I'd be dead. If I don't, they'll say you failed and I'd be handed over to another progenitor." Shinoa corrected and Crowley chuckled at her.

She was an annoyingly feisty, cocky little soldier.

"The only reason you have such confidence is because I make things easy for you." he threatened. "So the least you can do is watch your mouth when you speak to me."

"Then don't make things easy for me and see which of us has the right to receive respect." she challenged.

And the two glared at each other with deadly eyes.


	2. The talk with Mika, Shinoa and Guren

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is in continuation of where Seraph: The Beginning ended. Yeah, kinda like part 2 or season 2 if you wanna call it that way.**

 **SERAPH: IN THE MIDDLE 2  
** "Hey. Do you remember me?"

"How can I forget when there's literally just two people who pays me a visit for the past week."

Mika shook his head and sat down on the chair facing her. They were in a small room where there's on bed where Shinoa would usually down in and a chair near the door where Mika would sit every time he pays her a visit.

The blonde vampire would always attempt to strike a conversation with her, trying to help her remember anything she can but it always led to pointless argument.

"No I mean, do you remember who I am before?" he says.

"If I did, would I be happy and cling to you or tackle you and send you a death threat?" the girl replied. Despite her remarks, he knew she doesn't remember at all. Unless it was her trying to make a fool out of Mika for revenge of what he's done to her.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Help me get out of here?"

"I don't have the power to do that." Mika answered but it was where he was wrong.

"Then what are you here to help me with exactly?" she asked yet another question. Pressing him more and more questions does not help Mika do what he must. It makes things harder for him.

Mika sighed slight to express his frustrations. She's purposely giving him a hard time, he knew that. So whenever she asks, he'd try to answer as vaguely as he could. "To help you remember."

"What I know about you?" she tried to guess. Partly it was true.

When Mika did not give her an answer, she heaved a sigh and leaned back on the wall behind her, hugging her knees. She was wearing thin white blouse with long sleeves and thin pajamas. A dextrose attached to her arm. In all honesty, she did not understand what was going on. She was afraid of him, she was afraid of the other man (Guren) and she was afraid of herself.

For some reason, she knew that she had to put a brave face on and to say what she had to say. Like it was all natural to her. She thought maybe it was her self in the past or the result of whatever she had to go through.

She doesn't remember of course, but judging from the injuries she can see every time she looks at herself, she knew it was one hell of a torture.

Mika on the other hand decided to be honest with her. If he were to get her trust that way, then he wouldn't mind if she does remember what he did to her.

"Yes I do want to know what you remember about me. But I also want to know something else." he replied finally.

"About the guy with you?" she asked again.

"No. I'd care less what your relation with him is. The thing is, your brother will come in a few days and he'd ask you questions that you'll need to answer." he said, warning her of what's about to come.

"If he's my brother then why should I be mandated to answer his question? If I really don't remember, I don't see the problem with it." the way the words came out of her mouth almost seemed like she didn't care what he was warning her for.

She definitely did not know what's coming. Or does she refuse to believe it?

"Okay not brother, _step_ brother. And he's not the caring kind." Mika corrected himself. "You are obligated to answer because it concerns lives of the surviving humans of this war."

"You know, glad you brought that up, I've been wondering until now why a vampire like you is working for a human like them." she said with a pointblank face. "As far as my knowledge serves me, vampires aren't one to serve under the _livestock_ they despise."

"I'm here as a friend and an ally." he tells her calmly.

 _For someone who lost her memories, she's got a pretty clear vision of what's going on. Very unlikely for me to believe she doesn't remember a shred of truth right now._

"And you want to get information that I know, tell your superiors and get rid of me." she assumed.

Mika was slowly getting impatient of how stubborn she was. It was just like debating with a female Yuu, only a feistier and craftier little Yuu. Well, if Yuu was this manipulative and sharp with his answers then Mika would be bothered to even figure out how to keep him speechless in a debate.

"That's now what I want to do." he assured her, again as calmly as he could. "I'm here to help you. I'm helping you remember. I will not let them get rid of you but seeing as you are now, _they_ will be the one to get rid of you."

"If you don't have the power to get me out of here, I don't see how it's possible that you will not let them get rid of me."

The blonde vampire said nothing for a moment. Letting himself sink in thought.

 _Am I... making more fake promises? Am I lying to her again just to do things my way?_

He couldn't understand how he felt. But he knew that he was troubled by this. Was he always a failure? Did he never get the power he needed to protect his friends? Thinking back, he remembered his time with the squad. _Shinoa_ 's squad. He protected them as he would protect Yuu.

 _Why is protecting Shinoa any different? I want to treat her the way I learned to treat Yoichi, Kimizuki and Mitsuba... slowly I'm adjusting with Guren but still... why is it that every time it comes to Shinoa, everything is so hard?_

He clenched his fists as the flashbacks he had started as far as the day he last saw her until the time that he had the chance to stop the plan with Crowley but didn't.

 _I... I wanted it to happen, didn't I?_

 _Deep inside... I wanted her gone._

Realizing what's in his heart, he looks back at Shinoa who did nothing but stare at him. Surely she'd jump right at him for an attack if she can. But she's a smart girl knowing that she's not capable of an escape even if she wanted to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he muttered and left the room.

The moment he left the room, he received a surprisingly hard smack from the back of his head, resulting him to stumble forward and him massaging the back of his head, wincing in pain.

"What kind of interrogation was that?" Guren angrily asked him.

"W- What was that for?" was Mika's response.

"I don't know," Guren said with a shrug, "maybe because instead of being the one to ask her questions, you let her bombard you with one and now you let her get into your head!" he scolds.

Mika frowned because he was right.

But he walked away from him, not wanting to hear his sermon right now. He had a guilt he wasn't sure what to do with. But it wasn't like Guren was going to let him walk away.

"You know there's a reason I chose you right?" Guren says softly this time.

"If you still want me to kill her then you're out of your freaking mind." Mika mumbled, still pissed both because of the smack and his conversation with Shinoa.

"We're over that already. I was testing you." Guren says to joke around but Mika was serious so he put his serious face on. "Listen Mikaela, as much as I want to send the rest of her friends there I can't."

Mika stopped walking to face Guren, shooting him a glare. "I don't get why. And I also don't get why you wouldn't be the one to do it. As far as I've seen, you two go way back and I think that's a pretty strong reason why you should be the one in that room with her."

Guren took a breath before placing both his hands on Mika's shoulders. "I can't do that because first, she doesn't like me. She'd tell me to die over and over. Second, I dated her sister. I killer her sister, you know how she'd feel about that. Third-" he was cut off by Mika who practically jumped a distance from him.

"Whoa! How can you calmly tell me all these things?! And don't get me started with you murdering someone!" he said in panic.

"Trust me, I'd like to tell you everything in a freaked out manner or perhaps a smiling face." Guren said dripping with sarcasm. And Mika raised a brow on him, reminding him of how Shinoa would say things. "Will you let me continue or what?"

"Basically you have a hundred different _excuses_ not to be there." Mika concluded.

"Excuses yes, but my reasons? I only have three." Guren said as he raised three fingers. "Third one is the demon's power."

"The what?"

"The Hiragi is known to be in the throne for centuries. And they also do a lot of bad stuff to themselves. Including being born with a demon." Guren explained, adding to the surprise for Mika. "Now each demon inside them can be awakened on certain terms just as the demons in our Cursed gear will agree to have a contract with us on certain terms."

"W- Why are you telling me all this?" Mika was getting too much that he bargained for. To be entrusted with all this information, Guren must've lost his mind.

"You asked." Guren replied simply. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, there is only seven possible ways to awaken Shinoa's demon. And out of those seven, I may end up triggering it."

"Because of the first two reasons you mentioned." Mika filled in the blanks and Guren nodded.

This resulted for the vampire to pinch the bridge of his nose. The situation sounded like Guren is just dumping all the workload to him because he's not capable of doing it himself instead of feeling like being chosen for an actual reason.

"Well, the best call here is to let her friends help." Mika decided. "She's no longer half dead like the first time I saw her so they won't freak out."

"Like I said, I can't." Guren still did not agree though.

Mika didn't want to hear it again. Because it was reminding him of his conversation with Shinoa. _If you don't have the power to get me out of here, I don't see how it's possible that you will not let them get rid of me._ He didn't hate it because it came from her, he hated it because she was right.

"At least tell me why!"

When Mika had burst out of anger, Guren knew the only thing he could say is the truth. "I had a deal with Kureto. His terms to treat her wounds and keep her alive is for me to tell her friends she's dead. And I told you because-"

"...you don't think I'm her friend." Mika finished for him.

"I can't break my word. Or it won't mean anything else to them in the future." Guren stated and Mika smirked. "What?"

"Well then, we're not going to break your word or tell them anything." he said teasing but a smug grin plastered across his face. "Not in an obvious way at least."

* * *

That following morning, Yoichi went to his room, stretching his arms and yawning as he closed the door with his foot and went straight to the bathroom to wash his face. He remembered falling asleep in Mitsuba's room because she was scared of what she claimed to see 'a ghost' in her room last night.

Kimizuki fell asleep there as well, along with Yuu. They didn't know why Mika wasn't around on such important situation but they'd ask later.

Yoichi's mind was drifted off somewhere as he opened the bathroom door, realizing that the water was leaking, the shower was on and that there was a figure behind the curtains. His eyes widened when he realized someone was inside. A female one judging by the length of the hair and the smell of the shampoo used.

His mind and body was wide awake and tensed.

 _D- Did I enter the wrong room?_

Slowly but surely, he walked backwards until he's reached the door and ran outside of the bathroom. Slamming it shut and bolted towards the exit.

He stopped midway when he realized it was _his_ room when he saw the pictures hanged on the wall. Did he just imagine it? Was it an image of his sister then? An illusion? Did he lack sleep so much that he's seeing things? He wasn't sure but he thought about it for a moment. Was it the catch to have a high aptitude?!

"Oi." he heard a girl say behind him.

The fragrance he smelled earlier in the bathroom. It was all over his room! It's a girl's smell!

He slowly and cautiously turned his head to see who it was, seeing a small girl with long pink hair with red eyes. Her hair was wet, a towel hanging around her neck and she was wearing a black dress with long black boots.

"W- Who are you?"

"I guess I went to the wrong room." the girl muttered and turns back to Yoichi. "My name is Krul Tepes, better not forget it, livestock."


	3. A plan to reunite the squad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is in continuation of where Seraph: The Beginning ended. Yeah, kinda like part 2 or season 2 if you wanna call it that way.**

 **SERAPH: IN THE MIDDLE 3  
** "Krul Tepes?" Yoichi repeats. The name sounded real familiar. "You're here for Mika aren't you?"

"Where is he?" the girl asked.

"I- I haven't seen him since last night. Yuu, Kimizuki and I are planning to jump on me this morning." he replied, slowly standing straight and facing the intimidating little vampire girl. "You must be the vampire that took care of him."

Krul growled at him and he bit his lip, deciding to keep quiet.

"He told you that much?" she asked and Yoichi nodded. Krul turned to the wall where she saw the pictures he put up. It was the reason she mistook the room for Mika's in the first place. Even if the scent of the room was off. The pictures were Mika with Shinoa's squad. "You're his new family I suppose."

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuu and Kimizuki were walking down the hallway, massaging their swollen cheeks. If they had the permission to stay in Mitsuba's room last night, that permission expired the moment the sun rose up. They muttered to each other how Yoichi was lucky to have woken up earlier than Mitsuba but mumbled curses that he didn't wake them up.

While the two were walking, Mika met them at the end of the hallway, surprised to see them.

"Mika!" Yuu shouts, finally fully awake.

"What happened to you guys?" Mika wondered when he saw them.

Kimizuki pushes Yuu to the side and his glares passes through his eye glasses as he tried to intimidate the blonde vampire. "This happened because you weren't around when Mitsuba needs you the most. Now we end up getting slapped for being there for her."

"W- Why what happened? Is she pregnant?" Mika asked to joke around.

Yuu and Kimizuki weren't able to retaliate because Mitsuba herself sent Mika a powerful kick that led him to crash in Yuu's room with little Krul's flying over his head instead of stars. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! **Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!IDIOTIDIOT** **IDIOT** **IDIOT** **IDIOT** **IDIOT** **IDIOT** **IDIOT!"**

Mitsuba's face was all red. And this hinted to Yuu and Kimizuki that she and Mika...

"You _did_ it, didn't you?" Yuu asked as he knelt beside Mika who was still dizzy. Kimizuki went beside Mika to help him up.

"So you actually did it, huh?" Kimizuki said aloud, resulting for Mika and Yuu to glare at Kimizuki's insensitivity while Mitsuba's red face was now dark red with and literally like a smoking pot now.

"YOU IDIOT!" they all shout at the same time towards Kimizuki.

* * *

Kureto was in his office, reading reports when Guren entered.

"You called for me?" Guren said and Kureto nodded at him, cocking his head to the chair. And so Guren sat down facing Kureto.

"Progress?" Kureto asked, raising a brow on him.

"I'm getting as much as I can."

"I'd like to hear some specifics if you don't mind." Kureto pressed since Guren was trying to be vague to refrain from mentioning the fact that he's got nothing and that he told Mika about it. "I gave you quite an extension too. And that extension is too much a waste of our time."

"Do you plan another strike?" Guren diverted the topic.

"Yes I do. Using the information you assumingly have." Kureto however wasn't easily swayed off topic. "Now do you have progress or not?

Guren needed to a smart answer. Otherwise Kureto will make a move before Mika could start his devious plan. "She woke up, she doesn't remember a thing and I'm working on it."

"I take it you're being soft about this?"

"I am doing what I know is right." Guren replied sternly. "And if you're going to keep doubting how I do my job, then do that in your leisure time. I have a lot to do so if you'll excuse me," getting up from his seat, he hurried to the door before Kureto can see through his bluff, "I'll go do my job."

He was waiting for Kureto to react but when he didn't, he probably bought Guren's story... for now.

 _Darn it little Mikaela, you better do your job right._

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuu and the rest are in his room. Yuu and Mitsuba were seated in bed while Kimizuki was standing by the window and Mika seated in a chair facing Yuu and Mitsuba.

"Wait! So you're telling me the reason you're out last night is because Guren invited you out?!" Yuu repeated and Mika nods. "You're cheating on Mitsuba already? And with the likes of Guren too."

"Please don't even mention it Yuu." Mitsuba says while her face is buried in her palms.

She still couldn't bring herself to look at them from what happened.

"Jokes aside, what did you do exactly?" Kimizuki asked to make things serious.

That's what Mika wanted to say, he was glad to start off with the jokes first but now he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "He took me to where Shinoa is." he decided to say without pausing to save them the time.

He looked closely at Yuu for his reaction. Seeing in his peripheral Kimizuki was quiet and Mitsuba looking up at him.

"Shinoa..." Yuu muttered. "...she's alive?"

"Guren got her back as he promised." Mika tells him without hesitating. Every time he'd pause, it's going to cost him a second. He doesn't have that luxury. He needs to increase the speed of how he's going to drop this news to them after all.

Yoichi didn't show up but they'll inform him later.

"But why didn't he tell us until now?" Yuu asked. "Why did he tell you first?"

"Mika, I don't understand what's going on. But I know if Guren decided to tell you first then he's keeping something." Mitsuba says and the three boys knew she was right about that. "So what is he keeping?"

When Mitsuba looked him in the eye, Mika couldn't bring himself to lie to her face when she looked like that.

To be teary-eyed, showing her concern for Shinoa and the her teammates, the same sadness she had when Shinoa was missing and they'd always sulk after talking about her. It was back. He thought it was the face he'd never see Mitsuba make.

That's why right now, there was no way he could lie to her. Not like this.

"Shinoa was halfway dead when he found her." Mika spilled the beans. "He didn't want to tell you, especially Yuu, about it because you could've gone nuts about it."

"So you waited until she was okay before you tell us?" yuu assumed angrily, his tone obviously carried a mix of emotions from anger to rage. But he didn't shout. He didn't want any unwanted people overhearing this conversation.

"I told him to tell you but he couldn't because he also made a deal with Kureto about it." Mika answers. "But to cut this long story short, Shinoa is alive but she has no memories of you, me or anyone for that matter. Kureto wants the information she knows on the vampires, which she can't give, and we all know what happens if she doesn't give it."

Mitsuba's heart raced in fear. She may not be in the loop a lot but as far as she's learned from her sister about Kureto and Shinoa's bond with the Hiragis, it's not a happy family. "They'd torture her."

Her words triggered Yuu to stand on his feet. His blood was boiling in anger. "What the heck does torture have anything to do with regaining her memories?!"

"The Hiragis use whatever method they can to tinker with her head." Mitsuba replied. "I never saw it, but I heard from Shinoa that when she played a prank on Kureto once, they literally almost threw her in the torture room to find his Cursed Gear." (did not happen in the anime/manga, just me adding background)

"Well she knows her jokes." Kimizuki muttered.

"The point is that they're going to hurt her for something so stupid!" Yuu shouts.

"Which is why I came here to tell you about it." Mika decides to take the baton again and lead the flow of the conversation. "Guren wanted me to talk to her but I've been proven not effective. But you guys are."

"Then what are we waiting for!"

Mika got up and looked Yuu in the eyes. "We can't be loud about this. Because like I said, Guren was bound by a deal with Kureto to keep Shinoa alive. We're going to do this the hard way and a quiet way. As much as possible, the only people who should know about this, is us."

Yuu nodded, putting up a serious face. He can hold his anger 'til later. For now, he just wants to see Shinoa.

"Tell us what to do."

* * *

 **Hello everyone thank you for reading. I was just wondering, if ever you like the fic, I'd appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts or comments about it. It will mean a lot to know what readers think. Thanks.**


	4. A plan that fails, now its Kureto's turn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **ShadowRukia:** Thank you very much for your review, it's very nice to hear from one of the readers at last. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

 **WARNING: Beware of Rated M scenes!**

 **SERAPH: IN THE MIDDLE 4  
** Yuu was the first person to sneak in and visit Shinoa. According to Mika's plan, only one person from the squad can visit Shinoa because they cannot afford to have Kureto notice. Not until they have perfected their acting and memorized the area so they can run without getting caught.

Guren lent Yuu a guard uniform and a cap to keep his identity and the food that he will serve to Shinoa.

It was the perfect plan. All they have to do is keep this up everyday and Shinoa will never see them coming. But while Yuu was dressing up with Mika, Guren was preparing the way for them, making sure that there are no Hiragi's nearby, especially Aoi Sangu and Kureto Hiragi.

But on his rounds, he was surprised not to find Shinoa in her room. Which troubled him because it wasn't part of the plan. He rushed in search for Shinoa and sees Shinya in the hallway, which was odd. He'd never walk around in these parts. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa Guren relax!"

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing Shinya by his jacket.

"I- I tried to stop it! They took her." he spilled the beans and Guren releases him before going to the location where he was sure Shinoa was. "Guren please stop."

"I gave my word to those kids, darn it!" he muttered as he stomped towards the door behind Shinya.

Shinya however couldn't let him go through there. "Guren, think about it. If Kureto does his job then the faster you can get her back."

Since Shinya was being annoying, Guren pushed him towards the wall, making sure that Shinya hits his back on it hard and looked him in the eye with a glare he never usually give him. "You're the one who told me not to kill her. And now you gave her to Kureto for some torture. Which one of us is the good person now?"

"I told you, I tried to stop it." Shinya tells him.

"And walk away after you fail with a face like that?" Guren says. Shinya didn't look troubled after all. "I thought you cared for her."

"I do. But right now Kureto isn't focused on her memories. He wants to awaken the demon inside her."

Guren's grip on Shinya loosened when he heard this. "What?" And the apparition of Mahiru appeared beside Shinya. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know where he got the idea but he said if he can't get information out of her then he will make use of her demon." Shinya continued to explain until finally Guren releases him.

"But there's only seven possible ways to do that. He doesn't need to do it himself. He could've just told me."

"You wouldn't have done anything." Shinya reminds him and Guren grits his teeth. He'd prefer that he triggers what he needs to than Kureto doing it. He knew Shinoa would've preferred it that way as well.

Guren turns to the invisible Mahiru that only he can see and she smiled at him. Giving him permission to do something about it.

Although he was contemplating whether or not to give the bad news to Yuu.

* * *

Yoichi was finished cleaning up his room and taking a bath, seeing that Krul was still there, he was beginning to wonder what to do with her.

"Sooo... do you want me to escort you to Mika?" he offered.

"He's not here."

"I know. I'll take you to-"

"I mean he's not around." Krul clarified and Yoichi nodded hesitantly. "I don't smell his scent nearby. So I'll wait." she said, laying comfortably in Yoichi's bed, tinkering with his notebook where he drew the formations he did with everyone.

"Okay then. I'll just be outside." he said and left the room.

But upon opening the door he sees Kimizuki about to knock and Mitsuba right behind him. He was caught in surprise. Kimizuki and Mitsuba were going to check on him! And he's hiding a third progenitor vampire in his room!

"Hey Yo-"

He quickly closes the door in panic and turns back to Krul. Kimizuki on the other hand was left hanging and surprised of what Yoichi did just now. He turns to Mitsuba with furrowed brows. "You saw what he did right?"

"Maybe he's wearing his boxers?"

"Oh no. That kid slammed that door in my face for no reason!" Kimizuki was sure he saw Yoichi well dressed. He turns back to the door slamming his fists on the wood. "Yoichi open up!"

"You're overreacting, Kimizuki."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one he slammed the door to!" he shouts and Mitsuba sighed. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself or I will bust this door open for you!" he shouts at Yoichi.

Yoichi on the other hand was in a panic. He was searching for any space where he can hide Krul. Krul on the other hand did not care of him or the voice outside and just kept flipping pages.

"You have a terrible sense of art." she commented.

"The art doesn't matter there, it's all about the formations." Yoichi tells her as he opened and closed his closet to see if Krul were to fit there. "And how can you be so calm?!" he whispered.

"If you leave this room then he wouldn't know a thing. But you had to be obvious and panic." Krul informs him and he grounds his teeth together.

She was right. Kimizuki had no clue or whatsoever. If only he stepped outside instead of lock the door and panic. Now Kimizuki will not back down and will demand to see what he's hiding.

"What if I just introduce you?" Yoichi suggests.

"I'll kill you." Krul threatens and Yoichi gulps. Not a good suggestion then.

"Then help me!"

"Ten seconds is up!" he heard Kimizuki say outside.

Krul rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, going towards the door. She can hear the first kick being done then on the second kick, she positioned herself behind the door as she opened it and Kimizuki thinking he opened it already, walked inside only to have the door slamming across his face and him falling backwards losing consciousness.

With the impact Krul did, it will leave a lump on his head. Mitsuba on the other hand stared at Yoichi who was standing by the window. So it made her wonder... who closed the door just now?

"I can explain." Yoichi says and Mitsuba took a step back.

"You and the ghost are acquaintances!" she squeals and runs as far as she could from Yoichi's room.

Krul slams the door shut and hops back to the bed to continue reading. "You have such weird friends." she opined.

"That was Mika's girlfriend just now." Yoichi informs her and Krul grips on the notebook.

"What?"

* * *

Guren meets up with Yuu and Mika, he saw that Yuu was excited. And he was afraid to bring the bad news to him. Why was he the one to always break the bad news?

"Yuu, we have a problem." he says.

"What's wrong?"

"Kureto took her ahead of time." Guren tells them. And he can see that now the smile was no longer there. Yuu wasn't getting any good news about Shinoa for a while now. And he's starting to get annoyed.

"What do you mean?!"

"I don't know who is pulling the strings but he wants to awaken Shinoa's demon." Guren did not explain further but Mika gave him a look that says 'he already told Yuu'.

"Then tell him you'll do it instead!"

"I did. But he said only if he fails." Guren said and Yuu threw his fist on the wall, angrily growling in silence. "I'm sorry."

"I always thought the world was cruel to me..." he says softly. "But seeing now, even the whole universe is cruel to me." he added as he began to sob. "They never want me to be happy... and they'd hurt someone important to me too."

"Yuu..." Mika wanted to comfort him but what could he do? What would he say?

"Listen kid. The world is cruel to everybody." Guren says. "But we won't give up. Shinoa fought to live when she was with the vampires. Now she's right behind that door and I know she's going to endure whatever they're doing to her because she will see you again. She won't die when she's near the finish line."

"We'll see her again before you know it." Mika finally managed to say.

Yuu ran towards Guren to cry and Guren wrapped his protective arms around him. It was the least he can do while they wait for the results of whatever Kureto was doing.

Speaking of Kureto...

Blood dripped from the side of Shinoa's head as the wound in her ear had opened from the beatings. She couldn't open her left eye anymore because of the pain. Her only eye was looking up at Kureto who leaned towards her to see her closely.

"How angry are you right now?" he asked. "Come on, you're not tied up. Hit me. Hit me 'til you're satisfied." he provoked.

Shinoa was sitting down the metallic chair, her hands no longer tied behind her back. Aoi was right behind her, assisting Kureto with this little operation. She hated him. She hated what he's doing to her. But she couldn't bring herself to hit him.

"So it's not wrath either huh?" he muttered and leans away.

He walked back and forth in front of Shinoa while he wiped the blood off his fists. "It's not It's not greed or envy. I wonder if it's pride..."

"Well it could be lust." Aoi proposed. "After all Mahiru awakened her with lust."

Kureto stopped walking when Aoi said so. She had a point... Mahiru used lust to awaken hers. And for him... he wasn't sure yet because he was afraid of awakening it himself.

"Hmm... call Guren in please. Guren alone."

"H- Him? But he and-" Aoi was confused, she was merely comparing, it doesn't exactly have to be him.

"Mahiru's dead. And this isn't anything about that." Kureto says. "I just need his help."


End file.
